


An Early Birthday Present

by ElectricPurple89



Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Abby and Luka get Joe a special early birthday present. Joe is 11.





	An Early Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Luka and Abby were one of my first OTP's and I'm so happy Hulu is streaming this show again. I forgot how much I loved it and them.

“Hey do you want to surprise him at dinner?” Abby asked Luka as they got ready for work. 

“That's fine. I think he'll be excited no matter when we give it to him.”

“You called Nico right and got everything taken care of?”

“Yes. I talked with him yesterday and confirmed. He's going to love it Abby.”

“I know it's just this is a big thing and I want it to go right.”

He walked over to her as he finished tying his tie and kissed her forehead. “It'll be fine.” he reassured her.

 

 

Abby knocked on Joe's door as Luka set the table. “Hey Joe it's time for dinner. Papa and I have a surprise for you.”

“What is it?” he asked hesitantly.

“You'll find out.” she said with a wry smile.

“Pizza isn't a surprise mom it's just dinner.”

Luka gave Abby a look. “Pizza is not the surprise Joe. Your mom and I want to talk to you about something.”

Joe looked from Abby to Luka. “Okay….” he said unsure of what big event might happen.

“You know your birthday isn't for a few months, but your mom and I decided we wanted to give you your gift early this year because if we wait until September it'll be too late.”

“Is this gift for the summer?” Joe asked trying to think of all the possibilities in his head of what it could be. 

“It is for the summer specifically June.”

“You're going to need this though” Luka said as he handed Joe a package.

“NO WAY!!” he exclaimed as he opened it up. It was the new Croatian national team jersey. 

“I got one for you, your mom, and me.”

“So we can wear them at the game.” 

“Wait what do you mean at the game?!”

“We’ll be flying to Croatia and spending time with family and while we're there we'll go to Russia to watch the game. The whole family.” Luka explained.

“This is so cool Papa!!” 

“Hey no thanks for me huh?!” Abby said as she pulled Joe in for a hug.

“Thanks mom. This is the best present ever!! Can we call Uncle Nico and Aunt Sara after dinner?”

“Yes we can call them” Luka laughed as he answered.


End file.
